Un-Expected Journey To Yu-Gi-Oh!
by Roxymoonlight
Summary: OC Crystal isn't like most teens she gets up goes school then comes home to her drinking dad who beats her blaming her for the death of her mum and sister. one night after her dads goes out at a bar she watches Yu-Gi-Oh, and some how ends up in Yu-Gi-Oh season 1 episode 1! the question is HOW?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, i'm going to give the y-gi-oh story another try but from the start. So lets start!**

Hiya, my name is crystal moon, I'm half Egyptian. My mum's side are egyptian but my dads side is english. I have long unatural hair which is a daul black with blue highlights (unatural right!?) I have bright blue eyes almost a crystal blue (thats how I got my name) i'm also pale for half Egyptian. I had a sister called snowdrop bease she had almost white looking eyes.

At the age of 10 my mum and sister ware killed in a car crash and all I have from her is the Egyptian bracelets with a heart and a diamond in the midle, and from Snowdrop I have her blue eyes white dragon. After they died my dad started to drink, he started to beat me and blame me for there death. He would sometimes lock me in a room for a week with no food or water.

Anyway my favourtie things to do are play the gutar and sing (when my dads not around) draw and watch Yu-Gi-Oh!


	2. 1 - My Home is

Chapter One: My Life Story!

My life sucks. That's all I have to say. And my father knows it. Hell, he's the main reason as to why it sucks it's the same routine over and over again. I got to school, come home, get the shit beat out of me. I never fight back, knowing he wold kill me if I did. I just lied there on the ground, trying to stop the blood flow with my brsising hand.

"_hey there. My name as you know it but if you don't then it's Crystal Moon and my Dad's name is Daniel, he is always drunk and loves to abuse me. Not to mention he scares off any friends I could possibly had had. And what's worse is that it's my 16__th__ brithday, meaning extra beatings for me! Yay!"_ (note my sarcasm)

I looked up at my father, trying to stop the blood from flowing ot of my stomach with my hand. He stood over me and smirked cruelly, raiaing a hand. I flinched, but did not scream as he slapped me.

The slap was hard enough that I got a busted lip. I recoiled the iron taste of the liquid that entered my mouth. Blood.

Blood dripped from my busted lip and flowed from my stomach, between my fingers. I closed my bright blue eyes from pain, listening to his drunk/evil laughter. God, if he existed, hated me. And I don't even know why! I've been a good kid since my sisters and mums death. I went to church and prayered, prayered that I could escape this hell. But... my prayers were never answered.

I come to terms with the fact that there was no God. no... I was all alone in this world. No one could help me. My blue bangs covered my eyes as silent tears fell down my cheeks. Somebody just get me throught this nightmare... I can't escape this hell.

Daniel delivered one final kick to my stomach, making me gasp in pain. He smirked and said "i think that's enough for now, precious diamond." his deep vosie would make anyone shiver, however I shivered in fear, unlike anybody else. He could sweet talk any woman into getting or doing what he wanted. Thats how me and my sister were born,

Daniel walked out the door, saying he forgot to grad something. He aslo told me, "you better be in the house when I get back... or else" I nodded and said,

"yes F-Father" it's not like I ever leave the house other then for school anway. And even then I can beraly go because of what i'm put through. 'No Mercy' was his one and only rule. And he followed it well, for it was the only thing he showed me. I gripped the edge of the desk that he always slams my head into and pulled myslef up, stumbling. A blood puddle formed around my feet, colouring them red. As must as I hate see my own blood... I loved the colour. Call me crazy, bt I felt a strangle connecting to it. I always felt t at I had gained amnesia when I was little, so I forgot something important. But red... Crimson red... it was a part of somehow... I just don't know how yet, and there also the color of Atams eyes From Yu-Gi-Oh.

I dreaded the fact that I would have to clean up the blood puddle later. I quickly swallowed the blood that was in my mouth and the puke that followed after. I stumbled up the stairs, using the rail for balance. After I was up, I limped to the bathroom and pulled out the rag and gauze that I hid under the sink. I quickly wet the rag and sat down on the toilet seat, wiping away the dry blood on my stomach. My wound stopped bleeding for now. I knew it would scar later on. I winced as the cold rag tounched the wound, but I paid the pain no attention. I've had much worse... MUCH worse.

Once I was done I wrapped the gauze around my stomach, bangaging the wound. I took off my blood soaked shirt and quickly slipped on an old, torn stitched gray hoodie. I got up and sat at the edge of the tub, turning on the water and stuck my blood-covered feet under it. I sighed in content as the warm water touched mt feet and soaked away the blood. In few moments like this... I was happy.

XxXxXxXxX

I situated myself on the ground and when I was ready, I turned on the TV. I never left hints for Daniel to see, that showed I was watching TV. He would kill me, but hey, what's life for without a little rebellion?

I quickly stuck in Yu-Gi-Oh season 0 in. Episode 1 started to play and I quitly sang along and played my guitar in the opening. Once it was finshed I pulled out my deak and took my sister's Blue eyes white dragon. I smiled as a memory came to mind, it was when me and Snowdrop were dual each other.

_'I wish I could be part of Yu-Gi-Oh i've never felt part of this world' _I then took out my dark magician. I frowned and looked closer at the card it looked his face had a worried look as if he was trying to ask whats wrong. My eyes started to go blurry from tears swelling up in my eyes. I felt a tear slid down my ckeeck and landed on the card, suddenly a flash of light came from the card and I looked up to see the one and only dark magician floating in front of me. I was speechless.

He smiled at me and said "my Queen it's time you go home." I then frowned and his comment.

"but I... I am h-home" that was one of the hardest word I could say because if didn't feel like home. Homes are mean to feel warm and friendly not blood cover floods.

"but you are not my Queen, I belive it's time to go home!" he said with a friendly smile. I struggled to get to my feet, I sway a little then was about to fall when the drak magician grabbed my arm.

"thank you." I smiled

"now it's time to go, and don't worry your deck and guitar are going too." he laughted, making me grin. It felt like I was falling to sleep, and I let it take over.

**Why did the Dark magician call Crystal Queen, well you'll find out later anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chappy!**

**RML – bye!**


	3. 2- enter Dark Yugi

"Uuugh, what just happened?" I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in an alley, and it was sometime in the day. "how in hell did I get here?... I remember now the Dark magician haha. I still don't get what he mean't by I need to go home or something like that?" I felt in my pocket that my deck was in and it was still there. Then I looked around and saw my guitar on the ground.

I opened the guitar case to see if it was there, yup it was still there. I opened the front pocket to the find a picture of my famliy when me and Snowdrop when we were 5, when we went to Egypt. Our attemptd to look identical at the time was funning, we were wearing the same outfit and had the same hairstyle. But yet people could tell us apart because I was a smaller then Snowdrop.

It wasn't until I was seven I could see how people could tell us apart, I had dual black hair with blue highlights and Snowflake had just light brown. I giggled and closed the pocket and got up.

I walked out of the allay and looked around. _'what this...this isn't my town!' _I panicked a little. _'great, so i'm lost in some city, and I dont have any cash with me just my guitar and my desk!'_

I started walking in a random direction. Not playing any attention to were I was going, I bumped onto someone, making us both fall over.

"oh, im sorry, my bad."

"it's alright. I'm used to it." the guy said.

I looked at the person and clapped my hand over my mouth because there, right in frount of me was a boy, around my age. The boy had black hair outlined with purple and blonde bangs and brlight purple eyes.

_'what the hell?! I must be dreaming I ran into Yugi Muto!'_

"hey, are you alright?" he said standing up.

I got up and brushed my leggings. "yeah, i'm fine. Are you okay?"

"yup! My name's Yugi Muto, what's yours?" he grinned

I knowest I wasn't a lot talled then him. "um, Crystal, Crystal Moon. Nice to meet you." I saw he wasn't wear the Puzzel. _' so this must be season 0, because he hasn't got the puzzel.'_

"nice to meet you too! Hey you wanna come see my Grandpa's game shop?"

"Uh, sure." I said smiling _' so not only did it run into Yugi Muto, but now I get to see he Grandpa's game shop too!'_

I shook my head. _'okay do not act like a fan-girl and you'll be fine! This might not be so bad!'_

"okay, hey, wait up!" I said runnig to catch up to him.I had a cuple of things on my mind and we walked to the game shop like.

_'how the hell did I get here and how do I get home do I even want to go home? At lest I know Snowflake is safe form that bastard!'_ I closed my eyes. _'that brings a new question to mind how did my wish get granted?"_

"we're here!" Yugi's vosie brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and there it was the game shop. I smiled. We went inside and Yugi called out. "Gramdpa, i'm home!"

The walls were lind with all kind of games and puzzel and behide the counter stood Yugi's Grandad, Sugoroku Muto. "welcome home Yu-gi, who's this?" he said looking at me. I was suddenly aware that my top was ripped were Luke beat me up.

"This is Crystal. I kinda bumped into her on my way home." I nodded.

"nice to meet you. Actually, I think I ran into him." I said, laughing nervously. I knew that they were nice people, I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"nice to meet you too, just call me Grandpa!" his gaze at me and lifted one eye brow.

"Crystal, do you have a place to stay?" I gripped my guitar and bit my lip and I remembered I didn't.

"well... I ...you see... I..I don't." I admitted, looking down to hide the fact that I was panicking a little. _' what am I going to do?' _I thought.

"well then, would you like to stay here?" I looked up in shock. "are you serious?!"

he nodded. " I can't let a very well young lady live on the streets, can I? Course, I wont be free. You'll need to help around the shop if you decide to stay. And i'll enroll you in school as well."

my eye widened as I realized what was happening. My face lit up and nodded.

"thank you so much!"

Yugi smiled. "I'll show you your room!" I followed him up the stairs and into a really simple room. It just had a bed and a closet but I liked it. I placed my guitar on the bed and turned to face Yugi.

"Thank you again!" I smiled at him. "No problem! The bathroom's across the hall." He pointed towards it and then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I sighed and sat on my bed! I opened my guitar case and started to play a ramdom song . Not really interested in play anything I put the gitar away. I started to piece together everything.

"___Okay, so basically, I'm in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. If my guess is correct, the dark magician had something to do with it. This means, I never existed, and I don't Java to see Daniel ever again?!" _I leaned back on the bed.

"So now, I'm living in the same house as Yugi, and I'm gonna go to his school?!" I shot up.

___"Aw, that means I'm gonna have to wear that uniform! Shit! That skirt is way too short! Anyway i'll deal with it. I wonder if Yugi knows the millennium puzzle even exists yet." _

I stood up. "This is all way to much!"

___-Back with Crystal, shopping for a uniform-_

I was staring at the girl's uniform when I felt an odd wrench in my stomach. As if I was going to cry. The feeling disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared and I disregarded it I put my hand on my bangage wound and closed my eyes sighing I open my eyes.

"___Ugh, this is not going to be fun." _The uniform top was a bright pink with a baby blue bow and an extremely short skirt of the same color. "There is no way, I'm wearing that skirt!"

"Why not? It's just a skirt." Yugi looked confused. "Yeah, a skirt that is waaay to short." I shook my head. "I guess i'll have to deal with it."

We bought the uniform and some other clothes, enough for a week. I decided on a pair that was dark purple legging and a pair that was black because they matched.

___The next Monday_

_I walked into the classroom and instantly got the attention of my teacher. He seemed a little upset because I pulled the skirt down a bit more then was mean't to be "At least I'm wearing the girls' uniform!" I said, thinking how I almost grabbed the boys' uniform._

He let it go and, after the class introduction, told me to grab the seat by Yugi.

___"Thank God!" _I thought. Feeling a little guilty about half-lying about the reason I was wearing the skirt low. I looked around and spotted the others, and Miho.

___"So I really am in the anime?"_I guessed.

Classes went by quickly, I didn't get called on and most of the lessons were kinda interesting. Except English and math, seeing as how English is my first language and I hate math.

I learned Japanese a while ago at school because I couldn't learn it at home with out the help of a laptop and I wasn't allowed one, I did asked for one once and I got the shit beat ot of me by Daniel. I'm pretty fluent in it. So, yeah, I did notice the Japanese when I bumped into Yugi.

After the end of the last class I was sitting with my chin in my hand watching Yugi play _a game with the card where you try and stack them, I don't know it's called._

"Hey, Yugi!" A random boy called, spinning a basketball. "Don't you wanna play some basketball, instead of just sitting in here?" I think that startled yugi beucase the card stack fell and his replied was. "I'm fine…Every team I join just loses anyway." I looked at Yugi and raised an eyebrow.

The guy stopped spinning the ball. "That's true…" He turned towards me. "What about you? Do you wanna play?" I shook my head. "I'm good." He walked out. "Suit yourself."

I smirked. ___"I foiled his plans, not like he'd be able to look up my skirt anyway. Thank for my great ideas I have!" _I turned back to Yugi. ___"I forgot he wasn't that confident at first. Oh well. That'll change." _He was digging in his bag and then pulled out, a golden box with markings all over it. He placed it on his desk and started talking to himself.

"Inside this box is my greatest and most secret treasure! It has a riddle! This treasure 'Can be seen, but you haven't seen it yet'… What could that mean?" He started to open the box. "The answer…" He was cut off as the box was swiped out of his hands by none other than Honda.

"Heh Heh Yugi. What're you doing in here alone? It's way too dark and gloomy!" He spotted me for the first time. "Well, almost alone. Hey! This must be your treasure! 'It can be seen, you've seen it'…!?"

"___That is not how it goes." _I stood up angrily. Yugi tried to get the box back, "Honda! Give that back!" And so did I. "Give it back!" I repeated. But I'm only a little taller than Yugi (a little smaller then Drak Yugi) so neither of us succeeded.

"And he passes to Jounouchi!" Honda tossed the box to Jounouchi and he caught it. "Since you're acting like a girl about it, this must be pretty valuable." I glared at him. "Hey! What do you mean by 'acting like a girl'?!" He ignored me.

"All your jumping around is getting irritating. QUIT IT, Yugi!" He grinned. "I'll teach you how to act like a man!" He raised the box higher and put his hand on his chest. "Look! I'll give you back the box…if you try with all your might to get it!" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"But I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi shouted and Jounouchi plugged his ears. Yugi calmed down and held out his hand. "Anyway, give the box back."

Honda sneered. "Not a chance!"

"So what's in the box, anyway? Only one way to find out!" Yugi started to panic. "Y…you can look, but don't lose it! It's incredibly valuable!"

Jounouchi popped open the lid. "Whaaat? That's dumb. Here, Honda." He tossed it towards him, but it was caught by a girl with short brunette hair. "Mazaki!" They exclaimed.

Yugi smiled. "Anzu!"

Without thinking, I stole her line. "If it's so dumb then give it back to Yugi!" She looked at me, confused. ___"Whoops." _I thought but didn't change my expression.

Anzu shook her head. "Right, and picking on weaker people, you guys are the dumb ones!"

Jounouchi sweatdropped. "I'm not picking on the weak; I'm making Yugi a man!"

"Shut up!" I told him, surprising a girl with purple hair tied with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail.

Honda looked at her and blushed. "M-Miho!"

"Whoops, I'm sorry. That wasn't directed at you." I sweatdropped. ___"What the-? We just switched to the anime?!"_

"I was surprised!" She put on a sad face. "There are so many people that I still haven't had lunch…"

Honda went next to her. "That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" He said and ran off.

"Ah! Wait! I'm coming too!" Jounouchi said and ran out with him.

Miho walked off. I felt a little bad for the two boys because I knew who they were going to run into. But I shook it off. ___"They aren't your friends yet. You can't show you care until they are. Besides, they won't get hurt until later…" _The three of us walked over to Yugi's desk. Yugi sat in his chair, Anzu sat in the one in front of his sideways, elbow on his desk with her head in her hand and I grabbed a chair and placed it next to Yugi's desk, facing it.

"Impressive. They're pretty scared of you, Anzu." I nodded.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me. Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts!"

Yugi gave a sort of sheepish grin. "But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy…" Anzu put her arm down.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you! ….. "I broke the silence. "By the way Yugi, what's in the box?" I pointed at it.

"Oh, right! Crystal, Anzu, you haven't seen this, right? I'll show you, but it has to stay a secret, alright?" Anzu nodded. "Okay! I'll keep it a secret!" I smiled. "Me too! Now let us see!"

He opened the box to show the Millennium Puzzle, still in pieces. "Wow! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. I nodded, it really was. "Are these parts? It's all scattered." She asked, holding a piece.

Yugi picked up two pieces. "It's a puzzle! I haven't finished it, so I don't know what shape it is yet."

"I get it! So it's something that can be seen, but you haven't seen it!" I said, pretending to just now realize it and switching to manga dialogue.

Anzu nodded. "I see!"

Yugi nodded. "Right! I live in a game shop! There are all sorts of rare and exotic games there. This was sitting in a corner gathering dust, and I found it. Now I think of this puzzle as a memento of my grandpa!"

I clapped a hand over my mouth and held back a laugh at Anzu's face. She was shocked because she now thought that Yugi's grandpa was dead. Neither of them had noticed.

Yugi then started to explain where the puzzle was from and his theory on what the markings said. I tuned him out until Yugi laughed a little. "Ha-ha! Yeah, I said to much! Eh… you must think I'm dumb…I see it in your eyes."

I shook my head. "No way!" Anzu laughed a little nervously. "Me either. So, what do you wish for?"

"No, no. That much is definitely, definitely, definitely a secret. Okay?" He said and gave a cute little wink. He then looked a little discouraged and put his head in his hand. "But the puzzle is very difficult. I've been trying for eight years and still haven't completed it. Sometimes it gets me down."

Anzu stood up. "Keep at it Yugi!" I did too. "Yeah, you'll get that wish! Whatever it is!" He grinned. "Yeah I'll keep at it!" I smiled. "___What he doesn't know is that I already know what it is'_

A little later Yugi and I were on our way out of the school grounds when he stopped and looked to our right. I did too and spotted Ushio and his fighter 'School rule obsessed' cronies. I grabbed Yugi's arm in an attempt to pull him away before Ushio noticed but it was too late.

"Wait a moment, you two!" He called. ___"Crap!" _I thought as we turned around. ___"Holy cow! This guy has bigger eyebrows then I imagined!"_

Ushio walked over to us. "You're Yugi Mutou and Crystal Moon, right? I nodded and Yugi replied. "Yes"

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Ushio said. "You two…have the students in your class been bullying you?" Yugi shook his head. "Nothing like that's happened to us."

Ushio glanced at my left wrist doubtfully. It was still bruised from Daniel. I pulled the sleeve down. "Wait a moment, someone like you would say that. I must investigate this properly!" He gave a kind of sinister grin. "You can relax, Yugi, Crystal. From now on, I, Ushio, will be you guys' personal bodyguard!"

I glared at him. "We really haven't experienced anything like that!" I said and grabbed Yugi's arm again, pulling him away. "Excuse us!" I let go and we both started running a little.

"___Annoying bastard."_

As we reached the game shop we spotted Anzu waiting by the door. "Ah! Hi Anzu!" Yugi smiled and I waved.

Anzu waved back. "Hi! It's been a while since I came over to play, Yugi! Crystal, why are you here?" She asked, I could tell she was just curious. "I live here."

She looked surprised. "Really? That's interesting."

We went inside. "Welcome! Ah, it's Anzu!" Was the enthusiastic greeting from grandpa. "GYAAAA!" Anzu screamed and I accidentally let out a laugh. '___I actually forgot about that!"_

"H-hello! Just a second, Yugi! A while ago Yugi said you gave him a keepsake!" With each sentence she switched from talking to grandpa, to talking to Yugi, and back. All the while I was silently laughing in a corner.

"Ohh! I meant that it will someday be a keepsake!" Yugi clearly didn't realize what he just said as grandpa got a shocked look on his face.

"Anyway, Anzu, it's been a while since I saw you here…you've grown." Anzu sweatdropped because he had stared at her chest for a second. "Hehe."

Yugi headed up the stairs. "Anzu, I'm taking the puzzle up to my room! Grandpa, can you make tea?"

"Hey Yugi, didn't you give up on the puzzle?" Yugi gave a look like grandpa was nuts. "Who said anything about that?"

I walked up the stairs and into my room, not needing to hear the rest. I dropped my backpack by my bed and picked up my guitar I started working on my new song.

A while later, I was lying in my bed and I could hear Yugi working on the puzzle in his room. I closed my eyes, thinking about all the danger he was going to get into, and soon. ___"Please, Pharaoh, keep him safe."_

___The next day_

We were on our way to class when Ushio stopped us and told us to follow him. "Ushio, why do you want to see us?" Ushio had a really stupid, smug smile. "Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." I clenched my fist. ___"I'm sure we won't!"_

We turned a corner and I clapped my hand over my mouth and we both gasped. They were more beaten up then I remembered. "Jounouchi! Honda!" Yugi yelled and we ran over towards them.

Ushio put his arm in front of us to stop us. "What do you think? Yugi? Crystal?"

"What is this?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"I told you two, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard! That's why we're punishing these bullies!"

"No, Ushio! This is just too horrible!" We went over to them. "Jounouchi, Honda, are you alright?"

Jounouchi opened his eyes. "Yugi…Crystal….damn you….are you satisfied?"

"No way!"

I shook my head. "Why would we ask for something like this!"

Ushio came up and pushed us to the sides. "Move you two. We are not done punishing!" Yugi's eyes widened as Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the stomach. He then stood in front of him, protecting him, and I did the same. Standing a little bit in front of Yugi too.

"Stop it!" He said.

Ushio looked confused. "You two are strange. Why are you protecting these jerks? This is your chance for revenge! Punch! Kick!"

"I could never do that to my friends!" Yugi yelled.

I nodded. "Who the hell would?!"

Ushio laughed. "You guys are pretty nice, calling those punks your friends. Most people hate those who bully them."

"They weren't bullying me. Jounouchi just wanted me to be a man!" Yugi said.

"Yeah! This punishment is pointless!"

Ushio raised his eyebrow. "Well alright, by the way, you two. I'll take my payment now. My bodyguard fee is 200,000 yen! Each!"

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed. "200,000?!"

"Each?!" I yelled.

"Heh-Heh. For 200,000 you can hit them as much as you like. You won't be distracted this way. But who said it'd be cheap?"

…..

"Well? Maybe you're unsatisfied because I didn't hit them enough."

"You've done more than enough!" Yugi yelled. "If anyone's beating them up more, it's me!"

Ushio got a scary look in his eyes. A look I knew all too well. "So you've decided to beat them. Fine, have it your way. Pay me tomorrow." And with that, he walked away.

I gave up trying to pay attention to whether it was the manga or the anime.

___Later that night_

"What're we going to do?! 200,000 yen each?!" I was sitting on Yugi's bed, watching him solve the puzzle. ___"It's almost finished!" _I couldn't help feeling excited. "I don't have that kind of allowance, and you don't have any money!"

I nodded. Letting him talk and concentrate, he wasn't entirely talking to me anyway. "What'll we do? What should we do?!" He stopped and stared at the puzzle for a bit, thinking. "Weird, I feel like crap, but… I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today!" He snapped a piece in. "There! Wow... perhaps….perhaps?!" He snapped another piece in, and then another and another until…

"I did it! Crystal I did it! All that's left is to put the last piece in and it's done!" I smiled and then cringed as he reached for the last piece, but it wasn't there.

"Not here…the last part…" He stood up. "No…" I stood up as well. "Maybe you just dropped it at school! I'll go look!" He nodded and grabbed the puzzle. "I'm coming too!"

We ran out of the shop and towards the school. ___"I guess there was really no point in trying to keep him from coming."_I thought as we got to the gates.

"Yo, Yugi, Crystal." We stopped. "U-Ushio" Yugi took a step back.

"You brought the bodyguard fee, right? Good."

"No!" I said and Yugi nodded. "We just left something here and came back to get it!"

"A-anyway, we can't-" Ushio cut him off."Hmm? Looks like I'll need to give you two some 'education'." our eyes widened.

Memories I really didn't want were coming up.

Ushio led us to an alley where he proceeded to beat the crap out of us both.

After a while, he kicked Yugi into the wall and kicked me in the stomach almost opening my wound again. "Alright, that's enough for now. Tomorrow will show the fruits of your 'education'." He started to walk away when I heard Jounouchi yell, "Hey!" Ushio turned around. "Huh? It's the bullies."

"Yugi! Crystal! Hang on!"

"I… I asked the puzzle…for some true friends." Yugi said, weakly. I looked over and saw Jounouchi put the last piece of the puzzle in Yugi's hand. Honda then started to talk. "Ushio, up till now I've respected you…" I shut my eyes and tuned him out.

All the memories of all the times Daniel had beaten me up were flooding through my head. I cursed myself for not doing more.

As the sounds of Jounouchi, Honda, and Ushio fighting stopped, I opened my eyes again and saw Yugi put the last piece in. The puzzle started to glow and a beam of light came from the eye and touched Yugi's forehead.

I then watched as Yugi switched for the first time to the Pha-…no, he wouldn't know he's a Pharaoh yet, Drak Yugi. I looked up and he looked at me with his cold, crimson eyes. Even though I knew I could trust him, he was still intimidating. I smiled a little. "Don't hurt him to bad." He looked surprised for a second, then nodded. "Stay here." He ordered, then walked away.

I waited a bit and then I got up to follow him. When I got there he and Ushio had already started their shadow game. I hid in a tree and watched as Ushio took his turn stabbing the pile of money he had on his hand. "Haha! Check it out! More than a hundred-thousand! Using more strength is fine!"

Dark Yugi smiled. "Indeed! But as the game progresses, it will become harder and harder to control your strength." They went back and forth for a while until it was Ushio's last turn. I could tell because he hesitated. Drak Yugi started talking.

"A 'Shadow game' reveals a person's true character, and determines their fate." He smiled. "Listen, Ushio! If you let your own greed control you, you won't be able to stop your hand. Yes…a dilemma, eh? Will you sacrifice your hand for money?"

I watched as Ushio got a crazy look in his eye. He raised the knife up and attacked Yami with it. Sighing with relief as Drak Yugi jumped out of the way.

He landed and had a kinda scary grin on his face. "Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules." Ushio was sweating now. "This eye can see nothing but what is 'in your heart'! You're a greedy bully who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me and Crystal!"

Yami pointed at Ushio. "Illusion of GREED!" And I watched as Ushio started grabbing at leaves and trash saying "Money! It's money!" and laughing.

Yami looked at Ushio. "Let me tell you something, if all you care about is money, the 'object of your greed' will be all that your eyes can see!" I didn't notice him see me in the tree, I then noticed he disappeared into thin air. I looked around. Then something hit the tree. When I looked down, I saw Dark Yugi kicking the tree.

'what the...' "Ahh!" I fell to the ground beside him since he side stepped out of the way.i had anime swirl in my eyes. "that was that for?"

"for spying on me without permission." 'what?' "can you get up?"

"i'll try." I tried to move but I couldn't. "um, is it bad if I can't feel my legs?"i asked

"so can you walk?"

"wha... I just told I can't feel my legs." he rolled his eyes.

"i guess I'll just to carry you back home then." he said attempting to pick me up bridal-style, but I shot up then.

"i can walk..." bt, I lost my balance and fell... In to his ARMS. I blushed crimson. Drak Yugi raised an eyebrow then smirked in amusement. I got of him and started to limp away muttering "i'm just a little dizzy thats all."

"sure." he said still smirking.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPPY. THIS CHAPTER IS BASED MY OTHER YU-GI-OH STORY HAD, SO IT WILL BE LIKE THE FIRST ATTEMENT AT IT.**

**RML - BYE**


	4. AN: sorry

**Sorry I have to put this story on hold till I get my laptop with the chapters on fixe, I'm too lazy to rewrite them I am putting up another story in the meantime on Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**


End file.
